I did not choose this life
by kikithekittykat
Summary: When Tuffnut was younger all he wanted to do was feel right, but his mother never let him. Now that he is older he doesn't know how to feel right anymore, but would someone be able to help him? Tuffcup


"When I was younger mother told me that everyone was born to create, she told me that boys and girls are put on this earth to make more. "  
-My mom

The sun was going to meet the earth soon and then stars would come out and dance on the night sky. The sky would be covered in dark shades of purple and blue, the moon would smile to all of it's children that she loved so much. Each one she loved so much. That night the moon deiced the watch over one house in Berk, to watch over one small boy that would soon learn about his purpose in life.

"98, 99, 100!" A small girl around the age of eight smiled and turned around with a large toothless grin. She was missing her two front teeth, and that only made her grin look all more cheerful. Her shoulder length hair was messy and tangled from lack of care, her face covered in dirt from playing outside. And on her chin there was a band aid from falling on a rock."Okay Tuffnut! Come out come out where you are!" The rambunctious eight year old dove onto the floor and checked under the couch in the living room. "No there" She the little child checked the whole lower level of the house before marching up the stairs with a frown."S-stupid Tuffnut, and his dumb hiding."She crossed her arms, now the little blue eyed girl was going to go back to their room and call the game off till she was stopped. Now she wasn't stooped by her mother, or by some strange force holding her back. No she was stopped by giggling coming from her mothers room. And what was even more strange was that it was her brother.

"Tuffnut?" She pushed the large door open with force since it was heavy, poor thing almost feel right on her face. The giggling didn't stop though, when she looked up she was greeted with her twin brothers figure. He had on one of his moms blazers and skirt, and those ugly 80's heals. His face was smeared in her make up. He was putting bows and clips into his shoulder length hair, his eyes fixed on the mirror in front of him. "Tuffnut!"The young boy almost jumped up with a scream but instead he shot his head to look at his look a like. His cheeks now deep red. "What are you doing?"She asked, but the boy stayed quite. He shook his head, he didn't want to answer her. Tuffnut didn't want to answer her at all, didn't want to talk. His good mood was gone.

"I...I um..."What was he going to say? What on earth could he say? What could he say that wouldn't get him in trouble or made fun of by his sister? Speaking of sister she was getting pretty upset at him."Tuffnut Thorthon!"She lisped."What are you doing?" He looked down at the large skirt he was wearing and then back at his sister, she looked so mad and angry. Must have been because he forgot he was playing hide and go seek with her. "Tuffnut what are you doing?" Both twins snapped their heads up to look at their mother standing by the door, her face was red filled with anger. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her hips were slanted while she tapped her foot. Her blond hair was in a bun because she was doing dishes. Ruffnut got up off the floor and stood by her brother, she knew how her mother got when she was mad. They had to stay together.

"Ruffnut go to your room."She said plainly but her voice had anger steaming through it, if she left then Tuffnut would get hurt. She knew that, she couldn't leave him here by himself. "Ruffnut go to your room right now!" The mothers voice rose and with one last squeeze of the hand Ruffnut ran out of the room, trying not to look up at her mothers eyes. Ruffnut only looked back once and that was to see her brothers face again, she honestly felt so bad that she had to leave him behind. But she knew how her mother would react if the stayed.  
"Tuffnut."Her mother started before walking in and closing the door behind her, almost painfully slow. The eight year old gulped and looked up at his mom, he knew not to come in her room. He knew how she got, espsially since she was raising them by herself, and she worked two jobs. He knew that when mommy hit him it was because she loved him and only did it to help him. "My little Tufffnut."She walked in and sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her for the boy to sit. He almost flew to the spot, not wanting to take up so much of his mothers time. Once on the bed her mother, who's name was Natalle placed a hand on her sons shoulder. It was a smooth and motherly movement trying to show him some love. "Son...what are you doing?"

"I-I..I just wanted to feel pretty."

She nodded her head as if understanding what he was saying."You do understand that only girls can feel pretty, yes?" Natalle didn't make eye contact with her child, she didn't really care for it right now. Anger was clearly seen in her eyes. "Y-Yes mommy, but I though t-"  
"You thought what?"She snapped her head to glare at him, interrupting him because she knew what he was going to say."I just thought that...I could be pretty like...a-a girl." There was a silence, a silence that could kill anyone. Sadly it was broken by a noise all to familiar in the house, a smack. With a swift movement her hand that was worn and torn from doing dishes meet her sons cheek. Tuffnut could have sworn that his head turned 360 degrees, the burning sensation making tears build up in his eyes. She did this because she loved him, that was always went through his head when she hit him. "You want to say what you were thinking about again?"She roared, getting up from the bed. Her hand up by her face showing him that is he repeated what he just said she would hit him. Tuffnut raised his hands in a heartbeat covering his face so his mommy wouldn't hit him again, anything but that again. "Tuffnut! What were you doing?"

"N-Nothing mommy!"He yelled while wiping his eye, causing some of the eye shadow to smear on his face."I-I was thinking and doing nothing!"

She smiled at her son."Good, you are such a handsome little boy Tuffy."She bent down and placed a hand carefully on her sons chin, turning his head to look at her. Two of the same eye colors met."And handsome boys should look like boys, only girls wear make up and skirts."She slowly nodded her head, waiting for the small blond to do the same."Right?"She asked, wanting the right answer."Y-Yes mommy, Boys should look like boys."He repeated in a tiny voice. Natalle gave her son a cold smile, so cold that if it could start snowing in the room it would. She placed a small kiss on his forehead."Now go wash up, when you are done put on that nice little x-men shirt that I love so much. Then come down for dinner. I love you." With that she got up and left ,leaving the kid.

When she left Tuffnut felt his bottom lip quiver before he let out a tiny sob, he hated her! He hated her with a burning passion! It didn't matter how much she said she loved him, or if she hit him because she loved him. It didn't matter because Tuffnut hated her. She didn't understand that dressing like that made him feel pretty! It made him feel happy, he had no problem dressing in boy clothes but it wasn't the same. He wanted to wear the skirts and the pretty make up. He grew his hair out because it made him feel pretty like a girl, it wasn't fair that only girls got to wear that stuff. It just wasn't fair. With a sniffle he got up and took of the blazer and heels and jumped off the bed, he stumbled out of the room and into the restroom down the hall. The one that was next to his room, the one that he shared with his sister.  
Ruffnut was sitting on her bed watching t.v with a worried look on her face, she was just so scared for her brother. But when she saw him leave the room with a red cheek she jumped up and ran over to his side."Tuffnut!"She wrapped her arms around him, so out of character for her. But even though they fought and said they hated one another they still care and loved or one another. She took a step back and looked at the damage. "Are you okay?"She asked, he grumbled something before pushing pass her and walking into the bathroom. Begin the stubborn girl she was, she followed him. "Hey I wath talking to you."She put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry."He mumbled before pulling the little nob on the tub to get his bath ready. "It'th okay."She said."I'm thorry mommy hit you." She walked over and sat on the toilet."Why did sthe do it?"

The boy rubbed his eye."She said I can't feel pretty because I am a boy."He said while waiting for the water. Ruffnut sat up with a confused look."Why would sthe thay that?" The answer was a shrug." Hey Tuff..if anything I don't care. You can be pretty and be a boy at the thame time if you want."She gave him a tiny smile, which got a smile that looked a lot like hers."Thanks."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."


End file.
